An Impasse of the Heart
by AimeLaire
Summary: [SasuSaku] Life was full of many dead ends, there just seemed to be more in mine.
1. Chapter 1

**An Impasse of the Heart**

Chapter 1

**Aimelaire**: Yep, I've finally typed this up; Thanks Baka-chan

**Sasuke**: Baka-chan? WTF?

**Aimelaire**: T-T Heh, fine…Deborah-chan

**Sasuke**: -Mutters- Freak…

**Aimelaire**: (Heard Sasuke—Not Deaf) Yep, a freak with a TON of procrastinated homework and projects .

Anyways, this continues off where my other fic, "A Reminisce in the Snow" left off;;

Not exactly though, as Naru-kun and Saku-chan had already started to walk back, ignore that... (ish too lazy and doesn't want to change it)

**Have fun! ;)**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does, thank God…if I did...

–shudder- who knows how it would end up….

So without further ado,

**An Impasse of the Heart**

* * *

So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
**What I've Done**

-Linkin Park

"What I've Done

Taking a few more moments to savour the ethereal quiet and beauty of the new fallen snow, I didn't notice the advancements of a certain shinobi who walking slowly but surely towards me.

Finally noticing the crunch of snow behind me, I turned to face him. On his face laid a light-hearted smile, but his eyes was what always gave away his true feelings. Today, his eyes showed hints of lingering pain. He must have been thinking of him too.

"Sakura!" He started, "It's freez—"

Catching him off guard with a hug, he smiled with a look of surprise on his face, wrapping his arms around me in return. These hugs were my favourite as they quickly vanished any loneliness and sadness I had felt and replaced it with comfort and happiness.

Somehow, his loud obnoxious, though now toned down ways had wound their way into my heart, I had finally realized just how much Naruto meant to me when_ he_ had left. Naruto was the only one I would trust with anything and everything, so naturally, nearly every waking moment that wasn't being spent at Konoha's Hospital, was being spent with him. My best and closest friend I had ever known. (Alex 3)

However, both of our lives had progressed since he had left. Although both of us missed him terribly, almost nothing had stayed the same. I would never again think of him as a god, but rather as someone only to prove further that nothing lasts forever and to break _my _heart repeatedly. The only thing that still and perhaps forever hurt me was his betrayal. The night and all of the feelings were still vividly painted in my mind. It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Finally letting go, he shot me an unusual stern look and faced me.

"Sakura! It's freezing out! What were you thinking?" He said, taking off his orange sweater revealing only a t-shirt and handing it to me. "You've probably caught a cold by now." He added.

"Pfft, a cold? I've never caught a cold. And I intend to keep it that way." I said, a coy smirk playing upon my face as I slipped the sweater over my head.

* * *

"Achoo!" 

I lay in our bed with a cold. Various tissues and other items intended to keep my interest scattered around me.

'_Damn… Naruto was right!' _I think to myself with vengeance,_ 'and speak of the devil…'_

Naruto walked in carrying a tray of assorted hot foods with a soup and a mug of hot chocolate.

"And what have we learned this time, Sakura-chan?" He asked tauntingly.

"Never to go out in the cold without a sweater…" I replied with a look of defeat.

"And…?" He started, waiting for the usual response.

"And… Naruto is always right." I replied, with a playful smile lighting my now sick, pale features.

"Mmhmm," a smug, triumphant grin appearing on his face.

"…What were you doing out there anyway?" He asked with a look of curiosity.

"Umm….just thinking…"

"About?

"…Sasuke…" I answered, nearly whispering.

"Oh…" He said as his grin slowly began to turn into a frown.

The moments following those words seemed immeasurably long and sad, as we, both thought about the friend who has long since abandoned and betrayed us.

Feeling the grim nature that had began to emanate from us, Naruto took his chin between his hand and giving me an inquisitive look. "Hmmm, I wonder…" he said before crawling onto the bed and tickling me.

The laughter that followed sounded foreign to my ears, as I had not laughed in such a long time. It honestly felt good to be able to do such a thing because all thought of him vanished leaving only happiness in its wake.

Finally stopping from the torture that is tickling, he crawled off the bed, turned the lights off, with a smile, and started to walk out of the room.

"Naruto?" I said, with a pleading look.

Understanding my unsaid request, he quietly closed the door, the last bit of light from the hall hitting the bed, and crawled under the covers with me.

Wrapping his arms around me, after a couple of minutes he whispered the words, "I love you," into my ear before pulling me closer and resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled inwardly at that, and hugged him back, but a part of me was still confused about how I felt about him and whether or not I still love…_him_.

Deciding that the answer to the question was a definite no, I pulled him closer and said the same to him. I would never again love Sasuke. He was now worthless to me.

I definitely wouldn't want anything different in my life. Nothing could make my life any better than it was now. I hated Sasuke; nothing in the world could change that.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

* * *

The next day, I felt good enough to go to work. The cold had subsided thanks to Naruto's loving care and Tsunade definitely wouldn't let me miss more than one day for a measly cold. It was the beginning to another beautiful, sunny day. 

Arriving at the usual atmosphere of fresh blood and wounds of our busy hospital, I was greeted by Yuki-chan, who cheerfully handed me the papers for my next patient.

I asked her about her weekend, but she skipped our usual conversations and started gushing about the latest gossip of my next patient, her light brown eyes flashing with excitement.

"Supposedly, he's an S-wanted criminal. Kyou-chan actually saw him! He supposed to be incredibly handsome!"

She continued bubbling about more of the gossip as I let out a sigh.

_On my day, back too…_

Finally, she finished and added with a smirk, "…and Tsunade-sama specifically requested you for this patient, lucky!" She said, punching my playfully in the arm.

"Oh yes, lucky me…" I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "See ya later, Yuki-chan." I said waving while I walked to my new patient's room.

'_Did she mention that he's an S-wanted criminal? Of course I get the crazy ones…Hmph, my day couldn't possibly get any better' _I thought to myself, my positive look on the week now turned negative.

'_Room 105…103,104 ahh… 105' _

As I turned the corner, I welcomed the comforting whirring and beeping of machines and the familiar smells of anesthetic, which filled the room. It was heavily guarded by anbu who were placed strategically around the room.

I looked down at the chart to check out his current condition. I felt the blood rush out of my face as I suddenly recognized the person lying on the thin hospital mattress in front of me.

A head full of raven hair lay upon the stiff pillow. His onyx coloured eyes, which I had known so well when I was younger, were closed. His flawless and pale face suddenly contorted in pain. He let out a quiet whimper, as his eyes began to open as he sensed a new, familiar presence in the room.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

I ran from the room, with so many feelings erupting within me. I couldn't take it anymore. Crystalline tears streamed down my face as I ran from the hospital building while Yuki's concerned voice shouted after me.

**Back in the Hospital Room….**

Uchiha Sasuke awoke in the hospital room, disorientated, confused and in excruciating pain.

"Sakura?" He asked weakly, confusion clouding his melodic voice.


	2. Author's Note

Hey, Aimelaire here!

Just a quick author's note. Before I post the next chapter, probably around Thursday, I just wanted to say that I won't post the third chapter if I don't get any reviews. Yes, its cruel, but I wanna know how I did. So, if you want to read the next chapters, review! It makes a world of difference to an author, even if you just say 'KAWAII!'. ;3

Love, Aime


	3. Chapter 2

Aimelaire: **Yay! Next Chappie is up!** (A day before I promised, because I have a French test I want to ace, so I'm studying tomorrow.)

Sasuke: **-Rolls eyes-**

Aimelaire:** Darn…I think I'm going to portray you as a wimp though…Oh well…(Bear with me readers! I love you!)**

Sasuke: **Oh well??!! I'm not a wimp!! You baka! Stop writing this already! You're a worthless writer!**

Aimelaire: **-Tears- …But, writing is fun…though, I _am_ pretty useless when it comes to writing... -sigh-**

Sasuke: **Ahh…I'm sorry! You're an awesome writer! -hugs- **

Aimelaire: **Awwsss, Sasuke-sama! I love you! Spleee!**

Sasuke: **WTF? Why the hell did I just do that?**

Aimelaire: **Heh…oops. Guilty:)**

* * *

Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope it's good enough for my awesome readers; love you guys! Thanks for reading….and reviewing! hearts

* * *

"All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But I can not forget  
The way I feel right now"

-Rob Thomas

"Little Wonders"

* * *

I had ended up in our bed, the tears not stopping. Pain, confusion and hurt revealing all of the lies I had told to console myself with. 

My life had been perfect but with Sasuke back, my perfect life was now crashing down around my ears. Everything I had ever told myself concerning Sasuke was a lie. I hadn't stopped loving him. I was still in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

The last Uchiha, an s-wanted criminal, our team mate and former friend who we had grown up with, laughed with, felt pain with and who had betrayed us for his revenge, was back.

It was an inescapable truth. Nothing in any way, shape or form could possibly change that.

Hearing the phone ring in the kitchen, I pulled myself together and picked up the phone. It was Naruto.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked me with sincere concern ringing throughout his voice. "Yuki-chan called me and said that you suddenly left."

"I'm fine…" I whispered hoarsely into the phone.

"Should I come home? You sound terrible." He said, not believing my lie.

"No…Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"It's Sasuke…He's back." I said, as more tears sprang to my eyes,

"Back?" He asked rhetorically, his voice full of confusion that his face no doubt showed.

"…He's in room 105 at the hospital. It's a guarded room, but they'll let you in. I can't go back there," I said, hoarsely, "I'm going to ask Tsunade for a different patient"

"Okay." He said, the shock still evident in his voice. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and…Sasuke does too, he just won't admit it to us or himself, yet. Know that."

"I love you too…" I said, trying in vain to ignore the last part.

"I'll be home as soon as possible tonight."

"Ok, Bye Naruto"

"Bye, Saukra-chan."

I hung up as a feeling as resolve has strengthened within me. I left the house and started down towards the road to the Hokage's tower.

I _definitely_ would not be the one nursing _him_ back to health.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Tsuande told me slamming a huge, dusty book closed.

"Please, Tsunade-sama! Please give me a different patient. Anyone but him! I don't think I can handle it…" I pleaded her, as I walked toward her, around stacks of long overdue paperwork.

"Sakura," She said, sighing as she pulled a pile of forms out of one of the stacks. "This is important. You have to face this and not run away from it. You don't realize it now but could change your life. You'll thank me later." She added with a smile.

"…Ok…" I said, despair clouding my voice. "I'll be there tomorrow. Could I have the day off at least?"

'_I need to at least mentally prepare for this…I have no idea what to say to him', _I thought, inwardly sighing.

"Yes, I suppose for…" She replied with a hint of disapproval.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama…I'll do my best." I thanked, though with agony still in my voice.

"Good, I know you can do it, Sakura."

* * *

**Back in Tsunade's Office…**

"Are you sure this is best for Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked Tsunade, with doubt written on her face, "Maybe you should get someone else to look after Sasuke?"

"No, I'm sure that if she can face this, everything will turn out for the better. She has to do this. Not just for Sasuke, but for herself."

"Ok, Tsuande-sama." Shizune replied with some uncertainty in her voice but knowing that Tsunade had Sakura's best interests in mind.

* * *

**Later that night, Naruto's and Sakura's Apartment…**

"Sakura?" I heard as Naruto poked his head through the door to look for me.

"Naruto…" I said wearily. I had spent most of the day in bed, crying after I had seen the very picture of team 7 that I had stayed up long in the night just remembering. It had started the tears I had been crying.

"Sakura." He said in a loving tone, while crawling onto the bed and embracing me. "You can do this…he was, and still is our best friend. Sakura…He'll stay now. And we can start doing things as friends again. Life will be even better than before and you'll be so much happier after you do this…"

"…" I sighed. "I think I'm going to take a bath, I need some time to think."

"Ok," He said, hugging me one last time before getting up with me.

As I walked to the bathroom, I realized that I really did love Naruto, He was an amazing friend. Always there for me and he would never purposefully hurt me. In fact he protected me and was always there to console me. He really was the most important person in my life.

Turning on the hot and cold water, I decisively stepped quietly out of my clothes and into the steaming bath.

* * *

Finally feeling the pain and agony slowly ebb from me as the water slowly began to fill the tub around me, I felt a feeling which I was surprised but confused about. A small sense of joy flooded through me as I finally realized that Sasuke was really back. I think apart of me knew that this really would turn out better and we would be friends again. 

If this had happened only a few years ago, both Naruto and I would've stopped whatever we had been doing to go see him.

But now, 5 years since that fateful night he had left, neither of us had felt too compelled to see him immediately.

Letting my light pink shock of hair down, I slid further down into the steaming water. Relaxation now replaced all of the stress that had built within me throughout the day.

As the minutes slowly turned into an hour, I finally decided to get out, my skin wrinkled and pruned from being in the water for so long.

Unconsciously, as I was drying myself off, I touched my stomach. Suddenly, worry spread throughout me as I though back to what the papers had said about Sasuke.

He had been found a mile inside the fire country, a hole almost all the way through him. A wound almost identical to the one he had given Naruto. A wound I had spent days crying and worrying over.

I felt guilty as the only reason I had been crying was for the pain and heartbreak he had caused me only to reappear, without warning, in my life. He certainly would have had to feel and still felt this heartbreak and pain over his slain family and clan. It would be selfish of me not to help him.

I decided then that I would do my best to heal him, if not for me then for Naruto. I would forget all the feelings that had welled up inside me when I had glanced at his face in the hospital room, and do everything possible to help him.

'_I won't cry no matter how much it hurts.' _I told myself, as I lay down in our bed, beside Naruto, as he had already fallen asleep as it was now past midnight.

Admiring how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping, his bright, blonde hair framing a smile as Naruto turned towards me, and unconsciously pulled me closer to him. A look of surprise fell onto my face which then turned into a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto" I whispered lovingly into his ear.

"Thank you for everything." I said.

As if he had heard me, he whispered quietly, "I love you, Sakura."

I fell asleep feeling confident in what I would do the next day.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Walking briskly towards the hospital, to have less of a chance to change my mind, all of the thoughts telling me to turn back now, were ignored with a vengeance, As I reached the front of the hospital in my dark blue scrubs, they were silenced completely.

I sighed quietly, as I reminded myself of all the reasons I should do this. Realizing that that side of me was right, I walked in, said a quick 'Hi!' to Yuki, grabbed the mandatory papers to fill out, then rushed to the door reading '105'. I stepped directly in front, holding my breath, to gather my thoughts before all thought process would be impossible.

Finally gathering enough nerve, I opened the door, sunlight filtering through the barred windows onto the bed where he laid in a pained sleep.

* * *

So there's the second chapter! Hope it was up to your standards. If not, leave! -points towards door- Have a nice day! -smiles, cheerfully- I probably should have the third chapter up by around this time next week, and according to one of my friends, it sounds really awesome…(and she said I'm an awesome writer; Yosh!) so review! ;) Oh, and sorry for any mistakes...I wanted to post right away. 

Love, Aime

P.s. Review... Please? It definitly makes me feel better to know that people are actually reading this.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aime:** Hello, again. -smiles innocently- ...Ok, fine. I'm sorry if you were someone who was waiting for this chapter, though I'm sure no one was. :0

If my portrayal of Sasuke is too OOC for you, kindly remove yourself from this fanfiction ...and find another, better written SasuSaku fanfic. This is simply the way I wish Sasuke would feel after he returns to Konoha. Obviously, he wouldn't likely feel/say most of this, but it's my fic, so I'll portray him to be regretful.

**Sasuke:** Don't I get any say in this? .

**Aime:** No. None whatsoever. …I love you Sasuke-kun :3 -glomps-

**Sasuke:** -Mutters- ...I HATE fangirls.

**Aime: **And we love you too, Sasu-chan!

Kyaah! Sauce-kay!!!! xD

Again, if you dont like my ooc Sasuke, leave. Tyvm.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto, the genius that is Kishimoto-sensei does. But I do own Shika-kun and Ino-chan figurines... -wink- ShikaIno Love! Woo! Support the 'Troublesome Love' or die... painfully. :)

* * *

With guarded breath, I stepped into the bright room, my heart barely beating within my chest. The light streaming in through the windows reminded me once again why I had a crush on him when I was younger and why that face had never left my mind even when he had. 

The sun's rays that hit his face made his perfect face look surreal, illuminating the pained look he had on his face the last time I had seen him.

A war raged between my head and my heart as his eyes began to flicker open as he recognized my familiar chakra again. My head took a rational view, telling me to run from the one who had caused me so much hurt and tears, while my heart urged me to stay for reasons I wouldn't even admit to myself.

Biting back the enormous urge to run away and forget I had even known him again, I began to check his vitals silently, ignoring the curious, innocent look on his face for fear I wouldn't be able to look away.

As I finished checking his vitals, I couldn't take his eyes boring into me anymore.

Turning towards him, mild annoyance written across my face, he ignored the look and suddenly looked down as a realization hit him.

"Sakura?" He asked his voice hoarse but still sounding sweet to me.

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk with all of the things I could say to him.

"I…" He started quietly, "I'm sorry."

"What?" I uttered whispering, shock evident from my expression and voice. Never in all of my life would I ever expect to hear those words from the proud Uchiha prodigy.

"I'm sorry." He said patiently, knowing from my expression what I was thinking.

"Sasuke…" I said, feeling my emerald eyes beginning to tear up. Wiping them away quickly, I steeled myself not to cry.

"Sakura," He said quietly, staring again, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and Naruto…it was…" He paused deliberating, and took a breath. "…the biggest mistake I've ever made." He stopped to take another breath. "So, please," He said, his eyes downcast. "Don't forgive me. Hate me." Pleadingly, he looked into my eyes and I into his. (A/N: **Sasuke:** I Hate you, Aime. Seriously... **Aime:** Good. :D)

As I looked into his dark, obsidian eyes for the first time in many years, I couldn't help but let the tears begin to roll down my face. His eyes…held pain. Not physical pain but the pain he had inside. He looked so broken, even more then he ever had when he was younger. Empty, as though nothing was left.

I turned my head to the side, not wanting him to see my tears. When he noticed them, he hung his head shamefully.

I turned back toward him. As I did, he looked back into my eyes, the surprise evident on his face. Preparing myself for what I was about to say, I wiped away the last of my tears.

"Sasuke, I…" I looked down then back at him, surprised at myself for talking to him so soon. "I can't hate you. Even though I should hate you for all you've done to us," He winced as I said those words, "I…can't."

Suddenly the words I had never thought I would say to him sprang to my lips. The words "I forgive you." were out of my mouth before I even had the chance to rethink them.

I probably forgave him because of how broken he looked. And because I knew then that he had hurt himself more than he had hurt us when he left, putting himself through hell just to get the power to kill his brother. Naruto and I had each other and our other friends, while he was in Sound with that creep, Orochimaru. (A/N: -cough- Pedophile -cough-)

My resolve had been broken so easily.

'_Damn… I'm weak.' _I thought, scowling inwardly.

Truthfully though, the very thought of being able to see him and spend time with him again…made me smile and made my heart beat faster then I ever would've wanted it to.

The toll of the physical and emotional pain on his body and mind was great. It would take at least two months, perhaps more, for the wound to be fully healed.

I gathered chakra into my hands, the soothing green glow enveloping my hand over the wound. I began to carefully repair the damage taking more care then usual to heal all of the affected tissue without hurting him as much as possible.

As he lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling, I stole a quick glance at his face. His face looked as usual, stoic as though it didn't hurt, but inwardly, it must have hurt a lot.

I slowed down enough to dull the pain, but decided against talking as that would probably only hurt more.

That did the trick as soon after he closed his eyes.

I began to wonder to myself about him, questions running through my head. _'How many innocent people had he killed? Was Itachi dead? How had he gotten this wound and why was he here? Why did he come back?'_ These questions begged to be answered but I pushed them to the back of my head, knowing that I couldn't ask them in fear of the answers.

Finishing up, I took my hands away from his exposed chest and stood up. "Ano…" I started, the silence between us still somewhat awkward. "I'll be back tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded tiredly.

"Get some rest, Sasuke-kun." I whispered quietly before shutting the door quietly behind me.

* * *

The confusion of what had been said between us hit me shortly after I was out of the hospital. 

Not wanting to think about it, I decided to have ramen at Ichiraku's for lunch, something quick and easy. I called Naruto, knowing that I definitely wouldn't be able to think about it too much if he was there.

He picked up and as soon as I mentioned the word 'ramen', the excitement in his voice was practically tangible.

_'I love him...' _I thought, smiling with a sigh. He always knew how to bring a smile to my face, without even trying. He definitely was something else.

* * *

The walk from the hospital to the ramen stand normally would have taken twenty minutes, but I decided to get there running; the less time I had to think while I was in charge of treating Sasuke, the better. 

As I arrived, I pulled out my wallet to see how much money I had. Naruto was never one to pay for the several bowls of ramen he ordered each time he ate here, and I certainly didn't expect him to change that today.

So of course, as soon as we sat down and ordered he shot me a pleading look I roughly translated into _'Sakura... I don't have any money...'_. I sighed hopelessly at him, but smiled.

"Of course, Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura-chan! You're awesome!" He exclaimed with his trademark grin.

We ordered and five minutes of chatter later, our bowls of ramen sat in front of us, steam rising from the bowls.

Naruto picked up his chopsticks, broke them apart with a snap, but before yelling the usual 'Itadakimasu!' before digging in, he stopped at the blank look on my face.

"Sakura..." He started, looking down into his bowl of ramen, a hint of worry in his voice. "Don't worry about what happens at the hospital with Sasuke. Everything that doesn't make sense now... will. Soon."

I turned to look at him, stunned that he could read me that well. He breathed a sigh, before saying what he had been meaning to say.

"He apologized to me, too... and I don't understand it either. But I'm sure he meant it. So don't worry about it, ok? Whatever happens... I'll always protect you, Sakura." He said, sincerity ringing in every word, a smile upon his face as he turned towards me.

Truly touched by what he said to me, I suddenly jumped up and hugged him. He was _the_ single most amazing friend I could ever possibly have. I was so lucky to have him.

I let my usual smile creep back onto my face as we both began to eat the now warm ramen in front of us.

* * *

The Council Meeting Room, around Noon…

"Hokage-sama!"

A loud thunderous voice called my name in annoyance as I had, once again, fallen asleep in the stuffy council meeting room. I had drifted asleep as the chief counselors and the other members of the council had been discussing the current issues in Konoha.

"Please try to keep awake, Hokage-sama." The man sitting beside me named Iwashi told me with a sigh. "The next issue to address is Uchiha Sasuke, the S-class missing-nin currently being treated at the Konoha Hospital under guard of three anbu." He said turning back to the others.

The councilors argued back and forth on the topic of the missing-nin, some demanding his execution for betraying the village while others vehemently refused this idea as he was the one of the village's most talented and prized genin with the sharingan that wouldn't be easily replaced.

As the arguing started to get louder I began to have a headache.

"Enough!" I yelled. The sudden outburst startled them and they stopped within moments to stare at me in shock.

I decided to voice my opinion on the delicate matter, knowing it was the last issue to be discussed at the monthly meeting, much to my relief.

Though I doubted I would be able to win all of them over just because I was Hokage, I figured I may as well try as the meeting had now lasted three hours.

"Ok, look," I said, with frustration in my voice. "Uchiha Sasuke is a talented genin and as we've now learned from the numerous shinobi who have encountered him up to now, he is more than powerful enough to become an anbu black-op and perhaps even surpass all of those in his genin class. Except for Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke is the last of the known sharingan users. If we keep him alive, his debt will be paid back to us ten-fold through missions and anything else that comes up. We'll keep him alive and we'll give him a bare minimum of, say, 300 B-ranked missions for him to complete. Throughout these missions, we will have at least two specialized jonin to keep an eye on him during the missions. The jonin accompanying him will know the sealing jutsu to keep his curse mark under control. For these missions we will temporarily promote him to the jonin rank."

The members of the council looked shocked that I had said all of that but after a few moments they all seemed to agree with my logic.

"Ok then, Uchiha Sasuke, once released from the hospital, will be given 300 B-ranked missions to be completed and once completed, all charged held against him will be relinquished. Any opposed to this, speak now."

Nothing was said as the council looked at me.

"Then it is decided."_'Finally!' _I added in my thoughts. "Now if you'll excuse me." I said politely to the elders across from me, before I booked it out of the meeting which had lasted more then two hours longer than it was intended to.

I sighed. _'Sakura, you had better thank me for this.'_ I thought with an agitated pout.

* * *

Back in the Hospital Room, Late at Night…

I fell asleep in the hospital shortly after Sakura had left, not knowing what to expect. In all of the years I had abandoned Konoha, I had never let myself sleep for more than an hour a day for fear that the guilt of what I'd done would taint my dreams and send me back to the village, never to extract my revenge on the man who had ruined my entire life.

The scene I awoke to in my dream was one I was, by now, well accustomed to. Although I had seen the same bloodstained room with my parents bodies in the middle many times, the blood trickling down the floor toward me as though beckoning me closer to the monster I had once thought as my brother, it never failed to make me to scream.

Suddenly, Itachi spoke. "Father and mother needn't have died. You stood there and watched as I killed them. You did nothing because you are _still_ too weak." Each word was said tauntingly and pierced deep, sending me to the ground, gasping for air. Though I was well aware of the fact that I hadn't been there to witness my parent's deaths, each word spoken by Itachi was taken to heart, regardless of the truth that I knew deep down of that fateful night. Anything Itachi said, I believed as I didn't know what had happened that night anymore, the lies and the truth all blended into one truth I believed. Their deaths were my fault. I was to blame for everything. Because I was too weak.

"Did you not swear to avenge their deaths by killing me, dear Sasuke? Why then, are you back in that pathetic village, wasting time?" He asked me, a sadistic smirk on his face.

My parents blood trickled ever closer as I let out another agonized scream.

Suddenly, the scene left my mind as a comforting warmth spread throughout me releasing the nightmare's icy grip on me. I fell into a peaceful sleep again, the nightmare not returning at all that night.

* * *

Naruto's and Sakura's Apartment…

I had been called at three o'clock in the morning to the hospital for an emergency. As I crawled out of bed to answer the loudly ringing phone, Naruto snuggled onto my side of the bed with a whispered murmur of "Ramen.". I chuckled quietly to myself as I picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Haruno Sakura-san, please come to the hospital immediately. It's the Uchiha --" As soon as the deep male voice on the line said his name, I dropped the phone and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

As I arrived in room 105, I quickly noticed Sasuke lying on the bed. He lay there writhing in pain, a sheen of perspiration across his face. As I stepped into the room, he let out a blood-curdling scream, agony running through it. 

"How long has he been doing this?" I asked with obvious concern.

"For about ten minutes." The taller of the two male anbu answered.

"Can you handle this or should we stay?" The female anbu asked.

"I think I'll be fine." I answered, my mind straying back to Sasuke's obvious pain, as I turned back to face him.

"OK, we'll be just down the hall if you need us for anything." The third male said, smirking, probably at the thought of babysitting a 17-year-old through a nightmare.

I nodded and focused back on Sasuke. He let out a faint whimper, his face showing his agony.

Deciding to test something, I reached over and took his hand within mine. I had once been told that to help a young patient, in need of much rest, through a nightmare, that you could hold their hand to let them know of your presence, to reassure them. Though Sasuke wasn't young, he really did need rest desperately, so waking him out of the question.

Not long after I took his hand in mine, I noticed his erratic breathing slow down to a normal rate, his face slowly changing to that of a peaceful one. He looked as calm as he had when I had left him yesterday afternoon.

Reveling in the warmth of his hand, I was kind of shocked. I had always expected him to be cold, probably because his pale features reminded me of a vampire with cold, granite skin I had recently read about in a novel.

As I looked down, I noticed to my extreme embarrassment that in my haste to get to the hospital, I hadn't changed out of my pajamas; black silk shorts and a white tank top with a single black heart in the middle.

I blushed madly as I realized that three professional anbu who were dressed to kill -literally- in their uniform -two of which had been men- had seen me in this.

_'Nice, Sakura. Nice.'_ I thought to myself, shaking my head at my stupidity.

I glanced at the clock hanging across from his bed and saw that it was only three-thirty in the morning. I turned back to Sasuke's still, sleeping form. His face looked peaceful. totally different from the stoic face that he usually had on. I realized that I liked this look on him better than the usual one. It made me peaceful and calm to see that he was too.

I yawned and instantly regretted staying here longer than need be, as I still had to work tomorrow. I sighed and began to pull my hand out of his. But as I did, he grasped my hand tighter unconsciously, with a stubborn look on his face. He whimpered in protest of my actions.

Realizing that I did need sleep but that I probably wouldn't be able to get my hand out of his, at least for a while, I carefully and quietly got onto the bed, crawled under the covers and turned to face him.

As I settled in beside him he -unconsciously again- released my hand and instead pulled my body towards his, probably for my body heat as the hospital was always kept cold.

I drifted to sleep momentarily in his arms and before I was out, I noticed the light was turned off, but was already too deep in sleep to wake up to leave for home at that point. It was too comfortable in his arms for me to will myself to move.

* * *

Down the Hall from Room 105, Outside the Waiting Room…

"Pfft, kids." The shorter male said quietly to the female anbu after turning the lights off and shutting the door of room 105, softly.

"A highly-trained medic-nin, sleeping in a patient's bed." He said shaking his head at the thought. "And a missing-nin patient, at that. If she wasn't the Hokage's beloved apprentice, she would be fired before she could even say 'Damn.'."

"Kids never take things seriously. Everything is just fun and games for them." He continued with a disapproving sigh.

"Kira!" The taller male anbu yelled quietly (A/N: Heh. 'Yelled Quietly'. Nice. :3) out the door of the waiting room. "Your favorite anime is on in five minutes! And I found your favorite kind of pocky that Yuki bought, that you were looking for! And now, I've won the bet! Fork over ten bucks! Haruno-san fell asleep in his room!" The anbu laughed to himself at his accomplishment. (A/N: Reminds me of... Emmett!! OMG! Teddy Bear!)

"Kids, eh?" Yuki asked with an incredulous look on her face, chuckling.

* * *

Ok... I'm guessing that there may be questions so I'll answer some that may come up. 

Q: Would Tsunade really be able to win over an entire council with just one speech, put together within seconds, in her usually drunken mind? And is that how a council meeting would really be held within Konoha?

A: No, Tsunade likely wouldn't be able to convince an entire council that quickly but they were in shock (that Tsunade actually said something that didn't have to do with 'Finishing this up so we can just go home...') so they just went with what ever their dear Hokage-sama said. And as for the second part, I have absolutely no clue. I came up with my guess of a council meeting runs from some of the Shippuuden episodes that took place in Suna. If it doesn't match how you see it, unless you're Kishi-sensei, sue me.

Q: What was the novel Sakura mentioned about a vampire?

A: I'm so glad you asked. :) (I Couldn't resist shameless advertising of my fave series.) That would be 'Twilight' my dear fanfic readers. The Twilight series is a splendid series of books written by Stephenie Meyer. It has plenty of romance for you die-hard Hopeless Romantics out there (I Know I'm one. :3 ) but the romance is balanced equally with suspense. Yes, as stated by our lovely heroine, its does indeed have vampires... and werewolves. Basically, it's about a girl falling in love with a vampire and all the plights that she must go through. But it's so much more then that. You simply _must_ read them.

'Twilight' , 'New Moon' and 'Eclipse' by Stephenie Meyer.

Q: -Confused look- Huaah? Wut hapend thee end with Sauce-su-kay and Saku-rah????!!!!111

A: Well, my dear noob, in Sasuke's pov, the part where he falls back to a restful sleep from his nightmare corresponds to the part in Sakura's pov, when she took his hand and later fell asleep in bed with him. Does that answer your question? (...No... Well, uhhh... Next question, please.)

Q: Would Sakura (That damn fangirl whore!!) ever be allowed to stay alone in a room with Sasuke?? (Grrrr... I HATE Sakura!! )

A: First off, if you're a Sakura basher... leave. Tyvm. (Sakura kicks ... butt.) Secondly, For the sake of my fanfic, yes, she can. No, she isn't a whore that will rape him. Sakura was professionally trained by the Hokage who is also a top Medic-nin, and so she wouldn't do something that retarded that would jeopardize her job, respect and image. Besides, just because you hate her doesn't mean the rest of us do. (What are you reading this fanfic for anyway if you hate her? I suggest ShikaIno... or NaruHina.)

Q: What was with the last part, with the anbu?

A: Heh. Meet the crazy mind of the writer. She was bored and wanted to end on something funny. The anbu happened to have nothing better to do then sit around in a boring waiting room, waiting, in vain, for Sakura to finish, and so were volunteered by an anonymous person cough Aime cough to make up something funny. If you don't understand why it was funny... then I suppose I fail at life (and at making funny skits).

Anyway, that's the third chapter. Hopefully you didn't find it terrible and there weren't too many mistakes. I typed this up at midnight... Slumps over And hopefully you don't detest me with every fiber of your being. Though, if you do, I understand. :3 Jus' go read another fic. There are much better ones, written by people with more experience writing fanfics, then a simple-minded 15-year-old. I'll answer any other questions in the next chapter.

Love, Aimelaire.

P.S. R&R :)

No Flames on my ooc Sasuke... ne? n.n


End file.
